


Sant'Anna

by sivacna



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Demonios - Freeform, F/M, Romance, Sant'Anna - Freeform, Sexo, colégio, misterio, professores
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivacna/pseuds/sivacna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tudo vai ficar bem. A vida não é real – Era o que ela dizia para si mesma. Era o que a mantinha viva."</p>
<p>Wanda estava prestes a descobrir que o mundo guarda almas amaldiçoadas, seres que foram banidos de uma morte pacífica e aprisionados à vida com contas para pagar.</p>
<p>Ela e suas novas amigas vão iniciar o ano letivo com um chamado que ecoa através do tempo e do espaço.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sant'Anna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura/gifts), [Luiza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiza/gifts), [flavia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavia/gifts).



**"(...) Porque, na verdade, nossa vida nada mais é do que uma constante expectativa em torno daquilo que estamos fazendo, e a morte é a única coisa de que sabemos que não logramos escapar."**

**Drácula, Bram Stoker**

 

 

 

_Estava escuro - estava tão escuro que ela não era capaz de ver um palmo a frente do rosto. Pelos seus sentidos aguçados, era capaz de discernir pelo menos três presenças ao seu redor. Estes estavam perto, mas não o suficiente para causar problemas. Havia um manto escuro e delicado cobrindo-lhe o corpo, roçando em partes sensíveis que não estavam acostumadas com tão pouco tecido. Que tipo de gente andava nua por aí?_

_Em algum lugar lá fora, seus companheiros de casta ainda cantavam para a noite. Aumentando o seu poder e perpetuando a maldição - tornando-a quase tangível._

_"Me entregue o livro. " Uma voz soou mais a frente. "Me entregue o livro ou vai se arrepender."_

_A voz pertencia a uma mulher, e a ordem foi dirigida a um homem encapuzado a sua frente. Ela não gostou de como a mulher se comportara diante do seu Mestre. Ela a quis morta._

_"O livro está a salvo." O Mestre falou. "Não está comigo."_

_"Entregue-o, Van Alen..."_

_Mas ele não iria entregar nada, porque o livro estava com ela. Naquele momento, era capaz de sentí-lo fazer cócegas em sua bolsa, aumentando a temperatura a fim de ser libertado. Então ela observou o inadmissível - a mulher avançou contra o seu mestre, a capa esvoaçando e revelando seus seios a medida que corria. Um longo e afiado punhal surgiu em sua mão, e isso fez com que ela própria avançasse._

_"Pare... "_

_Então ela ergueu as próprias mãos e cantou em latim, deixando que o ar avançasse e empurrasse a mulher de volta para as sombras. Foi tambor de guerra._

_"Wyrda!" Alguém gritou seu nome através da noite, tentando alertá-la._

_Mas seus pés estavam travados no concreto e suas pernas se tornaram chumbo. Homens encapuzados surgiram de todos os lados, lutando uns contra os outros.  E uma chuva torrencial começou a cair do céu aveludado, fazendo sua túnica grudar no corpo, causando-lhe dor. A água queimava sua pele exposta, abria feridas e fazia arder. Ela se contorcia no chão frio, rezando para que o líquido não demorasse a corroer seus ossos._

_"E então", o livro dizia, "ela viu o Inferno na Terra."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wanda abriu os olhos de repente. O que tinha acontecido?

Assolada pelo pânico, jogou as cobertas para o lado e respirou fundo a medida que a dor em sua cabeça diminuía. Foi apenas um sonho - o pior deles - um pesadelo horrível que havia entrado para sua lista especial a poucos dias atrás. Alcançando o pequeno moleskine no criado mudo, ela ergueu o corpo cansado a fim de escrever os acontecimentos vistos antes que estes se dissipassem em sua memória. Com muito esforço e concentração, foi capaz de recriá-los e traduzi-los.

Estava chovendo, não estava? Mas a água que salpicava sua pele era ácida e corrosiva. Ela nunca havia sonhado com nenhuma espécie de chuva ácida antes. Havia um homem também, e com homens Wanda havia sonhado aos montes, mas nunca um que chamasse de Mestre. Uma mulher encapuzada tentava atacá-lo, e agora ela se lembrava da sensação de desgosto que sentira. Não sabia quem era o Mestre, mas queria protegê-lo.

E o resto era... Névoa que escapara de suas mãos por entre os dedos. Não havia nada mais que se lembrasse. Quem sabe durante o dia não lhe ocorresse algo?

Suspirando resignada, a garota se levantou em meio ao quarto escuro e olhou através da janela.

 

As sombras do céu escuro se juntavam preguiçosamente com a manhã iluminada que transformava a cidade em um palco de luzes aos poucos. Os carros que passavam pelo centro corriam silenciosamente, e a temperatura subiu alguns graus com o nascer do sol. O amanhecer sussurrava promessas, mas nenhuma delas justificava o que se sucederia num dia como aquele.

Sim, sim. Suspirou. Dia importante.

Abrindo a porta do quarto isolado, ela partiu para o banheiro correndo ao sentir o frio da manhã, amaldiçoando a si mesma por ter ido dormir com sua camisola fina de abelhinhas. A pia do banheiro estava fria, e Wanda tomou alguns minutos para se quebrar antes que o dia começasse. Não se olhou no espelho ao ligar a luz, e se apressou nos seus afazeres antes que mais alguém acordasse no apartamento. A ordem era que ela passasse na cozinha antes de sair, mas não sentia fome. Pegou algumas pílulas felizes em cima do armário e as ingeriu rapidamente. Para ser sincera, não sentia o efeito delas, mas temia o que poderia acontecer caso não as usasse.

Quando estava prestes a deixar o apartamento, seu celular vibrou no bolso do jeans.

“Bom dia.” Disse Lola Winer através da linha.

“Ele já passou o trabalho para o pen drive, você não precisa se preocupar.” A voz de Wanda saiu trêmula e aos sussurros. Estava na hora de ir – isso exigiria muito do seu psicológico.

“Só liguei para dar bom dia.” Lola não ficou satisfeita com sua recepção.

“Era só mandar por sms.” Ela rosnou.

Ao fechar os olhos mais uma vez, pensou em todas as desculpas que podia dar a fim de cancelar o dia de hoje. Uma pena que nenhuma delas seria o suficiente. O mundo era um lugar insuportável.

“O que é que você tem para me dizer?” A garota finalmente arranjou coragem suficiente para abrir a porta. “Não me diga que Liam Randolph postou na sua timeline...” Revirou os olhos.

“Você está muito cruel hoje” Foi capaz de ouvir a mágoa na voz da amiga, e se amaldiçoou por sua sensibilidade. “Nossa fanfic de verão recebeu o septuagésimo comentário ontem às onze da noite.”

Isso deixou Wanda incrivelmente satisfeita (o que queria dizer um pouco menos vazia do que o usual). Mesmo que ainda não tivesse motivação suficiente para enfrentar o dia, a notícia causara um arrepio em sua pele e dera um pouco de cor aos seus olhos. As duas amigas postavam histórias na internet que eram lidas por estranhos, e esse estava sendo o passatempo preferido delas pelas últimas semanas. Lucas não aprovava exatamente, mas ele também não era contra. Oliver dizia que os estranhos não tinham mais o que fazer em suas vidas.

“Wanda, você está aí?” Lola perguntou.

Ela fechou os olhos mais uma vez antes de apertar o botão do elevador. Inspirando e expirando. Tudo vai ficar bem. A vida não é real – Era o que ela dizia para si mesma. Era o que a mantinha viva.

“Sim, cá estou eu, me perguntando se esse comentário não foi postado por aquela louca pervertida." Cruzou os braços com frio.    

“Não.” Lola respondeu com um crescente mistério na voz. “Foi postado por alguém que nos conhece.”

Wanda levou alguns momentos para processar a informação. Como isso era possível?

“Você tem certeza? ...Quer dizer, como percebeu isso?” Suas bochechas estavam ficando coradas com a novidade.

As portas do elevador se abriram, e ela se apressou a entrar nele antes que desistisse de ir ao colégio. Queria poder voltar para sua cama - estava com medo demais para olhar na cara de pessoas estranhas. Wanda podia cheirar o olhar de desaprovação que eles a lançavam.

 

          "Bom dia." Ela falou. Não estava sendo, e não desejava para ninguém.

          "Bom dia." A resposta foi mórbida, e também não parecia sincera.

          Excelente. Todos no mesmo barco.

 

“O sujeito do comentário se referiu a nós como ‘garotas’” A voz de Lola soava excitada.

“O que que tem?” Franziu a testa.

“O que que tem, Srta. Wanda Wyrda, é que nosso codinome é masculino e nossa fic é sobre um casal de espiões de férias na Croácia!” A maneira como Lola revirava os olhos com sua lerdeza era palpável até mesmo através do celular.

“Ah.”

Três homens estavam ao seu redor no elevador enquanto Wanda encarava os botões brilhantes de costas para eles. Um deles era alto, forte e bonito, e ela sabia que era um médico, mesmo sem saber como sabia. Os outros dois eram empresários e bons amigos, deviam trabalhar até mesmo no mesmo escritório. Quando o elevador estacionou, ela foi a primeira a sair, praticamente correndo ao se deparar com o tapete vermelho do átrio acolhedor.

“Você disse sujeito... Como sabe que é um homem?” A curiosidade era bem vinda; Deus sabia que ela necessitava de distrações.

“Foi só uma sensação pela maneira como ele escreveu, eu acho.” Ela mergulhou em si mesma. “Onde você está?”

Havia um cheiro de café adocicado no ar, e o frescor da manhã alimentou seus pulmões quando Wanda abriu as portas do prédio para o mundo lá fora.

”Perto o suficiente para não ser capaz de voltar.” A garota suspirou tristemente.

“Ótimo.” Lola parecia estar sorrindo conciliadora. “Vamos viver um pouco.”

"Eu só espero que isso não me mate.”

“Ah, é claro que vai.” Ela parecia estar cantarolando. “Você vai morrer um bocado. Não há maior diversão.” Lola estalou a língua.

Wanda ansiava por um dia que não doesse mais continuar acreditando.

Ela tinha amigos – Lola Winer, Oliver Vimmond, Lucas Nodles, eles não se conheciam a muito tempo, mas a aceitação que possuíam uns pelos outros era leve e cheia de expectativas. Wanda vivia em uma cidade grande onde o índice de criminalidade não era tão alto, o frio apreciava o álcool e, mesmo com tantos prédios, o ar parecia sempre fresco. Estava cursando o segundo ano do Ensino Médio em um colégio chamado Sant'Anna, apelidado carinhosamente de SA, que também podia ser traduzido por Sanatório Aracnídeo. E levantava da cama todos os dias esperando a ocasião especial em que não precisaria atravessar a rua e entrar naquele hospício nunca mais.

E ainda assim, você se pergunta, essa história leva o nome dele.

É necessário que as informações sejam transmitidas de maneira detalhada, porque, daqui a algumas páginas, ela nunca mais vai ser a mesma.

Algo vai acontecer.

Algo já está acontecendo...

Eu acho que você vai gostar.

 

 


End file.
